Confesión
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Ron Weasley se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, en su mano, una taza de leche caliente como compañia...


**Confesión**

**By Kiiandy**

Había pasado un par de semanas desde el final de la guerra, las cosas habían tomado su rumbo lentamente, los funerales habían sido realizados, el ministerio había comenzado a trabajar en la remodelación de el mundo mágico, Hogwarts estaba siendo remodelado para iniciar las clases en septiembre y las familias trataban de seguir adelante, algunas con el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos.

En la madriguera las cosas no habían sido diferentes, el dolor de haber perdido a Fred aún era muy grande, pero con la cabeza en alto trataban de seguir, tenían que honrar su memoria no llorando y desperdiciando su vida, si no viviendo cada día como si fuera el último.

Ron Weasley se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con estos pensamientos, una taza de leche caliente en la mano como compañía, era de madrugada y en la casa solo se escuchaba el crujir de la madera. Era difícil de creer que todo hubiera terminado, que ya no debían esconderse, que su mejor amigo había vencido y lo mejor de todo seguía vivo, que su familia aun con la perdida de Fred se encontraba bien y más unida que nunca, y sobre todo que ella estaba bien, que Hermione estaba bien y feliz ahora que sus padres habían recobrado la memoria y pasaban un par de días en la Madriguera antes de regresar a sus vidas.

La relación entre ambos había sido un cambio agradable, de amigos a ¿Novios? A decir verdad, ella era mas que su novia, ella era el amor de su vida, la mujer de su vida, a pesar de habérselo negado durante tanto tiempo y pese a las peleas, siempre supo que ella era la indicada, lo había aceptado tal cual era, con sus virtudes y todos sus defectos.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces despierto?- la dulce voz de Hermione le hablo desde la entrada de la cocina

-No podía dormir- le sonrió invitándola a sentarse con él-¿Tu que haces despierta?

-No podía dormir- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado y dejaba que la abrazara-¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?-vio duda en él y volteo su rostro para que quedaran frente a frente- Puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-Si, lo sé- suspiro y dudo, lo que había tenido no era un sueño, más bien un recuerdo, de aquella noche que destruyo el Horcrux- Hermione yo… hay algo que…. Bueno, Harry y yo no te dijimos acerca de aquella noche, cuando regrese al campamento.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendida

-Antes de destruir el Horcrux… paso algo… Harry no dijo nada para no avergonzarme… pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo

-Escucho- Hermione se acomodo para poder verlo a los ojos mientras hablaba

-Pues…-suspiro una vez más y tomo valor- después de sacar a Harry del agua y con la espada en nuestro poder, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería destruir el Horcrux de una vez por todas y me dijo que debía ser yo el que debía hacerlo, yo por supuesto me negué, el solo tener cerca esa cosa, sacaba lo peor de mi, hacía aún mas grandes mis temores y no podía dejarme llevar una vez más por eso, pero él insistió en que debería de ser yo, así que abrió el medallón….

-¿Qué paso entonces?-alentó ella al ver que el dudaba

-Bueno…. Una bocanada de humo salió de el, un par de ojos rojos me observaron- tembló ante el recuerdo- comenzó a decirme que había visto mi corazón y que le pertenecía, que sabía cuáles eran mis sueños, miedos y anhelos-agacho la mirada- Harry gritaba que lo apuñalara pero no podía, me tenía como hipnotizado-ella tomo su mano entre las suyas dándole valor, pero él seguía sin mirarla-"Siempre, menos amado por una madre que anhelaba una hija…y ahora también por la chica que prefiere a tu amigo… siempre el segundo, siempre eclipsado"- sin quererlo una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos- Harry seguía gritando, yo sabía que tenía que destruirlo que no podía dejar que me venciera, pero de pronto, dos figuras se formaron de aquel humo… eras tú.

-¿Yo….?

-Si tu -volteo a verla, con los ojos cristalinos ante el recuerdo- tu y Harry en realidad, la única diferencia eran los ojos… ambos con ojos rojos, Harry… o lo que se supone era él, preguntaba por qué había regresado, que ustedes estaban mejor sin mi, más felices y agradecidos por mi ausencia… que reían de mi estupidez, mi cobardía y mi presunción- Suspiro asombrado de que tan profundo esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente- y… luego tu…bueno lo que se parecía a ti… dijo "¿Quién podría mirarte, quién iba a mirarte encima de Harry Potter? ¿Qué has hecho tu comparado con El Elegido? ¿Qué eres tu comparado con El Niño Que Vivió?" Harry solo gritaba que lo apuñalara, podía escucharlo, pero todo ese odio, ese miedo me estaba invadiendo.

Hermione tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, sabía que Ron necesitaba hablar de ello, no lo interrumpió.

-Después Harry volvió a hablar diciendo que mi mamá lo prefería a él como hijo y que estaría encantada de hacer el cambio y tu seguías repitiendo que nadie podría preferirme, que ninguna mujer lo haría que yo era nadie… y de pronto-Ron alzo el rostro viendo a la nada, como si la imagen pasara por su mente-se besaron, se abrazaban y se besaban… yo… no pude… no sabía que hacer… mi pecho solo sentía esa terrible angustia… tenía la espada lista… y no podía… recuerdo que el verdadero Harry volvía a gritar y cuando voltee a verlo solo podía sentir ira… pero algo dentro, hizo que me diera cuenta a tiempo y pude destruir el medallón, recuerdo echar un vistazo para asegurarme de no haber lastimado a Harry y caí al suelo de rodillas, avergonzado de quedar expuesto.

-¿Qué hizo Harry… después de eso?- la voz le temblaba ante la confesión

-Me dijo que- medito sus palabras, no queriendo mencionar la confesión de Harry acerca de ella llorando- Que él te ve como una hermana, te quiere como una hermana y que él sabe que tú sientes de la misma manera hacía él, que siempre ha sido así, y que pensó que yo lo sabía.

Hermione tomo la barbilla de Ron para que la mirara a los ojos.

-No ha habido nadie en mi corazón más que tu Ronald Weasley, ni siquiera Victor "Vicky" Krum-Esto hizo salir una sonrisa en el rostro de Ron, jamás imagino escucharla decir esa frase- Harry…. Él es mi hermano, justo como te lo dijo, él sabía-se sonrojo un poco-creo que siempre lo supo… como me sentía.

-Lamento haber sido un idiota- tomo su mano y la llevo a su boca y la beso-lamento haberme tardado tanto.

-Eso ya paso Ron, ahora solo hay que concentrarse en el futuro-lo acerco a ella dulcemente y le dio un beso- no hay mas guerra ni peligros… y estamos juntos.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti Ron.

Se fundieron en un profundo beso que dejaba en claro los sentimientos que por tantos años habían estado guardados y que ahora dejaban fluir sin pena o miedo. Dejo la taza olvidada en la mesa mientras subían a sus habitaciones.

Temprano esa mañana, mientras la mayoría de sus hijos desayunaban, por primera vez en su vida, Molly Weasley, dejo la cocina durante el desayuno y subió al cuarto de su hijo menor. Toco la puerta un par de veces y escucho un adormilado adelante. Cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta que su niño había dejado de serlo hace un tiempo, ahora era tan alto como Bill, y había dejado las facciones de infantiles a un lado.

-Bajo en un momento-balbuceo Ron al ver a su mamá

-Podemos hablar antes de que bajes-Molly se acerco a la cama de su hijo donde el estaba sentado y se sentó junto a él.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?-se restregó el rostro con una mano, señal de que aun estaba despertando.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿cierto?-comenzó Molly- Y que tu padre también te quiere- acaricio el cabello de su hijo

-Claro mamá- contesto sorprendido y despertando casi completamente- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Anoche baje por un vaso de agua y sin querer los escuche a ti y a Hermione hablar.

-Mamá yo…

-Quiero que sepas que jamás- tomo su rostro para que la mirara- nunca y por ningún motivo te he querido menos que a tus demás hermanos, se que te has sentido eclipsado y lamento no haberte hecho sentir más seguro… pero quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, no solo por lo que has hecho durante esta terrible guerra, si por el hombre en que te has convertido, arriesgando tu vida por tus amigos.

-Yo….-Ron trato de decir algo pero Molly no lo permitió

- No importa lo que hayas hecho, si no que al final tomaste la decisión correcta, no podría haber pedido un mejor hijo- siguió con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que se reflejaban en los ojos de su hijo- y por supuesto, no podría haber pedido mejor nuera que Hermione- le sonrió mientras su cara enrojecía- Y bueno, ahora mejor baja a desayunar- limpio las lagrimas de ambos y beso su mejilla- No querrás que tus hermanos se devoren todo.

Ron vio salir a su madre de la habitación, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, jamás volvería a sentirse menos que nadie, porque él tenía todo lo que se podía pedir, una enorme, ruidosa y maravillosa familia, un mejor amigo y por supuesto la chica de sus sueños…. La futura Sra. De Ron Weasley.

N d K: Es algo pequeñito en lo que había estado trabajando, espero les guste.


End file.
